Cicatrice
by Krankar Volund
Summary: Un petit OS qui se passe peu après la sortie de Poudlard de Severus Rogue, je vous raconte comment il a reçu sa Marque. Attention, ce OS est en lien avec un OS précédent et s'inscrit dans une série de fanfic, veuillez lire Et sir Rogue avait été courageux avant tout ;)


**Salut à toutes et à tous un petit OS, toujours en lien avec Eileen. Encore une fois ça se passe avant, en fait j'ai des idées pour des OS après, mais ça spoilerait des livres que je n'ai même pas encore écrit XD**

 **Au fait, pour ceux qui découvrent juste ce OS, ça s'inscrit dans une série plus grande, mais globalement je pense qu'on peut le comprendre simplement avec le OS « Et si Rogue avait été courageux », en tout cas bonne elcture, on se retrouve en bas ^^**

La chaude nuit de juillet aurait dû être gaie et réconfortante, mais la fine bruine qui tombait et la chaleur humide la rendaient fétide, oppressante et inquiétante. Dans le noir, uniquement éclairé par la lumière de sa baguette, un homme marchait seul d'un pas décidé, il avait des yeux noirs, de même que ses cheveux graisseux, un nez busqué et un teint cireux. Severus Rogue avait cette nuit un rendez-vous important, un rendez-vous qui scellerait une vie de danger, de duplicité et de risques, de risques pour lui bien sûr mais surtout pour sa fiancée qu'il aimait, et même pour leurs enfants à venir s'ils en avaient un jour. Severus savait qu'il condamnait peut-être toute sa future famille à une mort affreuse en faisant ce choix, et son instinct lui criait d'éviter le Manoir qui se dessinait au loin comme la peste, de prendre sa femme et de fuir le pays.

Mais il n'était plus un lâche, aimer une Gryffondor avait changé son être et il se sentait à présent une âme si ce n'est de héros, au moins assez de courage pour faire un espion. Et puis, c'est c'est ce qu'elle voulait elle, Lily Evans, sa future femme. Enfin, il savait également, au plus profond de son cœur, que s'il ne faisait pas cette besogne répugnante, personne ne la ferait et alors qui sait ce qu'il pourrait arriver à Lily si personne ne surprenait les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Il fallait simplement espérer que les longues séances d'occlumancie seraient suffisantes pour vaincre les pouvoirs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou en tout cas pour ne pas éveiller son attention et le forcer à déchaîner toute sa puissance. Severus n'était pas stupide, il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance si le Seigneur décidait de peser de toutes ses forces sur ses boucliers, mais son but était de lui montrer tout ce qu'il voulait voir et ne garder caché que les choses importantes, Lily, l'Ordre, sa correspondance avec Dumbledore.

En arrivant devant les portes du Manoir Lestrange, il marqua un temps d'arrêt, hésitant un peu sur la marche à suivre, si le choix qu'il faisait était bien le bon. Puis, prenant une grande inspiration, il tira la sonnerie, et quelques instants plus tard le portail s'ouvrait devant lui. S'il sortait de ce manoir en vie, il porterait la Marque Noire et le sortilège du portail en ferait un simple obstacle de fumée, mais pour une dernière fois il lui fallait demander l'autorisation d'entrer dans les lieux. Même chose devant la porte d'entrée, il dût toquer à la porte et attendre qu'un Elfe vienne lui ouvrir.

Se débarrassant de sa cape de voyage humide dans les bras de l'inférieur, il marcha d'un pas conquérant qui ne reflétait absolument pas son état d'esprit vers le petit salon où l'attendait le Maître. Arrivé sur le seuil, il prit cependant une attitude plus servile, ce n'était pas le moment de laisser penser au Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il voulait le défier.

« Severus, dit une voix glacée, entre, entre mon garçon. Alors, tu es venu pour prendre la Marque n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux faire partie de notre grande famille ?

-Oui Maître, dit Severus de la voix la plus suppliante qu'il pouvait, je n'ai pas d'autres souhaits que de vous servir Maître.

-Mensonges, clama le Lord, je sens tes désirs, tous tes désirs, tes aspirations, tu ne veux pas que me servir, n'est-ce pas Severus ? »

Je suis découvert, songea Severus un instant avant de chasser cette pensée, si je le suis, la Chaumière tiendra, je ne suis pas le Gardien. Il faut jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout.

« Pardon Maître, dit-il d'une voix où la terreur n'était pas feinte, je ne peux rien vous cacher. Oui, je désire une chose de vous, le pouvoir, que vous me donniez du pouvoir, et en échange je serais votre plus fidèle, votre plus dévoué serviteur.

-Ah Severus, le pouvoir ce n'est qu'un outil, un instrument,t u le sais comme moi. Tu es la plus brillante de nos recrues, Severus, n'essaie pas de m'abuser, tu sais aussi bien que moi que le pouvoir ne peut-être une fin en soi. Oui, je sens que tu désires autre chose, une inférieure, une impure, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pardon Maître, gémit Severus, je sais que je devrais trouver autre chose, avoir des aspirations plus nobles. Mais je ne peux chasser de mes pensées cette impure, je la désire, je veux la posséder, qu'elle soit mienne.

-Bah, ce n'est qu'une toquade, balaya le Maître, ne t'en fais pas, nous sommes tous des hommes, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'offrirais cette femme, cette sang-de-bourbe, puisque cela te fait tant envie, mais tu devras me servir, Severus, jusqu'à ton dernier souffle.

-Bien sûr Maître, souffla Severus, tout ce que vous voudrez. »

Tu ne la toucheras jamais, pensa-t-il, elle est en sûreté et ne t'approchera jamais. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser penser que j'en suis réellement épris, que je vais me marier à elle.

« Je sens autre chose, Severus, dit le Maître, me cacherais-tu quelque chose ? Ce n'est pas très malin de faire des cachotteries à Lord Voldemort, Severus.

-Bien sûr que non Maître, dit Severus en cachant ses pensées les plus secrètes, mon esprit est vôtre, je n'ai aucun secret pour vous, mes arcanes cérébrales vous sont grandes ouvertes.

-Ah, ainsi tu es legilimens, Severus ? Très bien, très intéressant, tu me seras utile très utile. Et tu es aussi un potionniste habile, bien sûr. Dis-moi, as-tu pensé à un philtre pour la fille ?

-Il me faudrait lui offrir, dit Severus en chassant un souvenir douloureux, elle n'accepterait jamais. Elle me hais Maître, mais vous n'êtes pas là pour vous enquérir de mes déboires...

-Au contraire, Severus, dit le Maître, je connais mes serviteurs jusque dans les plus infimes détails de leurs âmes. Et ton esprit est si teinté par cette créature, il est impossible d'y échapper. _Legilimens_! »

Aussitôt Severus se tendit, il savait qu'il ne servait à rien de résister, il avait déjà travaillé cette technique avec Dumbledore et Lily. Il ne fallait pas tenter de bloquer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais lui offrir ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il pensait trouver, le détournant ainsi des boucliers qui cachaient les véritables souvenirs. Il fit alors mine de cacher ce souvenir, celui de sa dispute avec Lily, pour qu'il ne remarquât pas celui de sa déclaration, et il lui offrit un faux souvenir, longtemps ciselé à partir de l'autre, où Lily le réduisait à l'état de loque après qu'il lui eût fait boire un philtre d'amour.

« Eh bien, eh bien, dit le Maître, tu n'es peut-être pas si doué que ça, tu te fais battre sans ménagement par une simple sang-de-bourbe.

-Excusez ma faiblesse Maître, dit Severus chancelant, c'est que je perds mes moyens face à elle, mais désignez moi un autre ennemi, n'importe lequel et je vous rapporterais sa tête.

-Merci, mais ce n'est pas ce que j'attends de toi. Je n'ai pas de bon potionniste, Severus, aucun en tout cas qui t'arrive à la cheville, tu travailleras donc pour moi, pour faire des potions.

-Bien sûr Maître, oh merci Maître, j'aime tellement pratiquer cet art. Vous ne pouviez me faire de cadeau plus beau, merci Maître, mille fois merci.

-Bien Severus, j'aime que tu t'humilie devant moi. »

Que tu crois, pensa fugitivement Severus, je ne fais ça que pour sauver ma future femme.

« Et maintenant, je pense qu'il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Prends ta cape, Severus, nous allons sortir.

-Oui Maître, bien sûr Maître. »

Severus sentit son sang se glacer, personne ne parlait de la cérémonie de la Marque, les Mangemorts n'en parlaient pas aux non-initiés, et l'expérience était certainement trop douloureuse pour qu'ils en parlent entre eux. Mais des rumeurs courraient sur le sujet, si certaines paraissaient fantasques, comme le sang que le Seigneur verserait de ses veines pour sceller l'accord, comme si le Maître s'abaisserait à sacrifier son précieux sang, d'autres comme le meurtre qu'il fallait commettre en gage de loyauté paraissait plus plausible.

Severus eût l'insigne honneur de toucher le bras du Maître du bout des doigts pour se laisser guider vers leur destination, il le lâcha aussitôt en arrivant, et examina les lieux. Son cœur faillit rater un battement en reconnaissant la maison, mais il ne laissa rien paraître, le Maître ne devait rien savoir. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait avoir saisi son léger instant de trouble.

« Alors Severus, heureux d'être de retour à la maison ?

-C'est que, Maître, je l'ai quitté il y a peu, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi être venu ici ? Ce n'est qu'une ville sans importance, peuplée de Moldus sans importances...  
-Eh bien suis-moi et tu verras ce qu'il en retourne. Tu n'ignores pas, Severus, que je demande un peu plus que des mots de mes serviteurs ?

-Bien sûr Maître, il nous faudra prouver notre valeur par des actes, et je l'ai déjà fait n'est-ce pas ? Voilà presque deux mois que je suis parti de Poudlard et j'ai accompli autant de choses sinon plus que la plupart des aspirants et c'est pourquoi vous daignez m'offrir la Marque.

-Bien sûr Severus, tu as déjà prouvé ta loyauté Mais il faut cependant une dernière épreuve, un dernier acte. Je veux que tu tues Severus.

-Que je...

-Que tu commettes un meurtre. Pas comme la dernière fois, contre les Aurors, non un véritable meurtre, de sang-froid. C'est ainsi que tu prouveras que tu es dévoué à notre cause entièrement. Et j'ai déjà choisi ta cible, peut-être reconnais-tu cette maison. »

Il désigna distraitement une petite maison semblable aux autres, un cottage comme les autres, à l'origine blanche et noire, les zones blanches s'étaient teintées de gris avec les fumées des usines. Les rideaux étaient tirés, mais il en filtrait une lumière et les fenêtres des chambres étaient ouvertes pour laisser entrer l'air. C'était le numéro 49 Rosary Crescent, et Severus porta automatiquement les yeux sur le nom inscrit sur la boîte aux lettres bien qu'il le connaisse déjà. M et Mme Evans. Le Maître fit un geste de sa baguette et la porte verrouillée s'ouvrit. Severus se tenait près, légèrement en retrait, prêt à intervenir.

Daisy fut la première à se montrer, entendant du bruit dans l'entrée elle sortit de la cuisine pour voir qui pouvait avoir ouvert la porte d'entrée, peut-être s'attendait-elle à une visite inopinée d'une de ses filles. C'était une femme vieillissante, mais encore vivace, malgré les rides et l'empâtement elle restait pleine d'énergie et ses somptueux cheveux roux ne se teintaient pas encore de gris. Son mari la rejoignit rapidement, Charles Evans, la cinquantaine il avait des cheveux de plus en plus dégarnis et ceux qui lui restaient perdaient peu à peu leur couleur châtain. Il avait un jour été puissamment bâti, mais à présent son embonpoint surpassait sa largeur d'épaule.

Severus fut rapide et silencieux, les deux Moldus eurent à peine le temps de remarquer les deux sorciers dans leur vestibule qu'ils oublièrent tout d'un certain Severus Rogue dont leur fille aurait pu parler. Ayant fait dans l'urgence, Severus n'était pas certain de n'avoir pas effacé aussi quelques souvenirs de Lily, mais il savait qu'il allait devoir les tuer, alors pourquoi s'en soucier ?

« Alors Severus, es-tu prêt à faire ton entrée dans notre grande famille ?

-Dites-moi, dit Charles d'une voix tonnante, est-ce que je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? Vous n'avez aucun droit d'entrer chez les gens ainsi, je vous demande de partir.

-Taisez-vous Moldu, siffla Lord Voldemort, ne défie pas Lord Voldemort si tu ne veux pas connaître sa colère.

-Lord..., Charles, dit Daisy, c'est Tu-Sais-Qui.

-Oh, ainsi c'est vous le grand méchant qui fait tant d'histoires. Eh bien allez-y tuez nous, heureusement notre fille est en sécurité maintenant.  
-Severus, à toi de jouer, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu sais ce que tu dois faire pour me servir.

-Ah, dit Charles d'une voix forte, on laisse les larbins faire, peur de se salir les mains ?

- _Endoloris_ , s'écria le Lord. »

Severus attendit que le Lord eût fini de torturer son beau-père, puis il lui fit face. Il savait que le Maître attendait de lui du zèle, aussi lança-t-il un nouvel Endoloris, tâchant d'occulter le fait que cet homme lui avait ouvert la porte de son foyer lorsque son père l'avait chassé de l'Impasse du Tisseur un an auparavant. Il ne pensa pas non plu à ce qu'il pourrait dire à Lily en rentrant à la Chaumine, il était Severus Rogue, le Mangemort en devenir qui résidait à l'Impasse du Tisseur après y avoir tué son père. Il avait aussi menti sur ça, d'ailleurs, son père était mort inopinément d'une crise cardiaque.

Une fois qu'il eût fini de torturer Charles Evans, il l'acheva rapidement, refusant de prolonger ses souffrances inutilement. Il devait maintenant s'attaquer à Daisy, la mère, qui n'avait pas laissé échapper un cri en voyant son mari se faire torturer puis tuer. Ses yeux étaient éperdus de détresse et de souffrance, mais elle refusait de s'effondrer devant ses tortionnaires, Severus l'admira pour sa force de caractère, autant qu'il l'admirait auparavant pour sa bonté et sa générosité.

« Tu ne veux pas t'amuser un peu, proposa le Maître, tu ne peux pas avoir la fille, mais tu pourrais avoir la mère.

-Non, dit Severus, merci Maître, je n'en ai pas besoin, je vous assure. Et elle est trop vieille pour moi, elle a l'âge d'être ma mère.

-Vous n'aurez pas Lily, cracha Daisy en se redressant, son fiancé la cache, jamais vous ne l'atteindrez !

-Rien n'est impossible pour Lord Voldemort, pauvre idiote, l'interrompit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et maintenant meurs. Severus, tu peux la tuer.

- _Avada Kedavra !_

-Donne-moi ton bras, maintenant. _Morsmordis, Serpentis, Mortiferis_. »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il incantait, un dessin apparaissait sur la peau de Severus, lequel crut défaillir. Il avait l'impression que son bras devenait du métal en fusion, chaque pore de sa peau clamait sa douleur, et à cette douleur physique s'ajoutait la douleur d'avoir tué ses beaux-parents, qui faisaient partie des meilleurs personnes qu'il ait rencontré. Mais pire que tout était la sensation du pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui s'insinuait en lui, corrompant son cœur, ses pensées, marquant sa chair à jamais. Il comprenait maintenant ce que voulait dire devenir un Mangemort, il comprenait qu'il s'était engagé dans trop gros pour lui, qu'il ne sortirait jamais du traquenard où il s'était engouffré.

C'est alors qu'il songea à Lily, et aussitôt il eût des flashs des images, qui lui revinrent en tête, elle à neuf ans, découvrant tout juste sa magie et l'écoutant avec attention lui raconter Poudlard, puis onze ans, la première année, leur séparation, mais son serment qu'elle ne laisserait pas quelque chose comme la rivalité entre maisons détruire leur amitié. L'évolution de ses sentiments à l'adolescence, les souvenirs heureux mais aussi malheureux lui revenaient en esprit, la jalousie qu'il éprouvait envers Potter, comment il avait fini par reconquérir Lily, et finalement, son oui quand il l'avait demandé en mariage, dans cette même pièce. Et il put se redresser, mentalement du moins, se dire que même s'il ne sortirait pas indemne de cette guerre comme il l'escomptait, il avait des choses qui l'empêcheraient à jamais de sombrer du côté des Ténèbres.

Et soudain, dans cette petite pièce où gisaient deux cadavres, tandis que le plus puissant mage noir du siècle lui gravait sa Marque sur le bras, Severus comprit, il comprit l'obsession de Dumbledore envers l'Amour et pourquoi cette force qui semblait ridicule, inutile, vaincrait un jour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il comprit que c'était l'Amour qui le protégeait et l'empêcherait à jamais de trahir l'Ordre, et que c'était l'Amour qui faisait que tous ceux de l'Ordre vaincraient ou mourraient. Et alors qu'il avait cette révélation, il sentit la douleur se calmer, la main du Lord quitter son bras, et il reprit le contrôle de ses pensées, camouflant avec l'aisance d'une longue pratique les pensées qui l'avaient secouru.

« Alors Severus, dit le Maître, conforme à tes attentes ?

-Pas tout à fait Maître, dit Severus en grimaçant, mais je vous sers maintenant. Je suis votre dévoué serviteur. »

Alors que le Maître allait répondre, ils entendirent du bruit dehors et transplanèrent au Manoir Lestrange, pour éviter les voisins sans doute attirés par les cris. Severus qui avait jusque là toujours dû transplaner à presque un kilomètre du manoir put se matérialiser dans l'entrée qu'ils avaient quitté peu de temps auparavant. Il prit poliment congé de son Maître, qui lui fit signe de partir, et attendit d'être sorti du Parc pour transplaner. Il passa d'abord par l'Impasse du Tisseur, puis retourna bien vite à la Chaumine. Là, il entra directement dans la maison, et Lily dût ressentir son trouble quand il balaya les questions habituelles d'un geste impatient de la main.

« Sev, dit-elle en se posant à côté de lui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Oh Lily, j'ai vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il m'a marqué...

-Bien, tout se déroule selon le plan, alors, non ? Tu voulais être marqué avant août, c'est fait. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Lily, j'ai fait une chose horrible, vraiment horrible. Ne m'interromps pas s'il te plaît, pour gagner la marque, il faut tuer, tuer devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je pense qu'il utilise cet acte, qui tord notre âme, pour ses enchantements, mais je m'égare. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il m'a emmené... à Carbone-les-Mines. »

Lily eût alors une mine horrifiée, mais elle ne dit rien, laissant son mari poursuivre.

« Puis il s'est arrêté devant une maison, et... je savais qui y habitait. Il... il m'a obligé à tuer tes parents, je suis désolée mon amour ! Je comprendrais que tu me détestes à présent... »

En guise de réponse, Lily se laissa tomber dans ses bras en sanglotant, ce qui rompit les dernières défenses de Severus, il s'effondra également et ils pleurèrent longtemps ainsi, essayant de se soutenir l'un l'autre, mais sans y arriver totalement. Ils se reprirent peu avant l'aube, et ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Lily put articuler quelques mots cohérents.

« Oh Severus, je suis désolée. Non, bien sûr que non je ne te déteste pas, il t'as forcé à les tuer. On aurait dû les protéger !

-Ils l'étaient, soupira Severus, je l'ai senti en entrant, il y avait un reste d'enchantement. Mais ça n'a posé aucun problème au Seigneur des Ténèbres, bien entendu. Je ne pensais pas qu'il s'en prendrait à tes parents, c'est de ma faute, je l'ai laissé voir que je te désirais, et il a dû vouloir me faire une sorte de cadeau... à moins que ce ne soit une épreuve. Il m'a même proposé de violer ta mère, ce que j'ai refusé... pardon, je ne devrais pas te raconter ça.

-Je veux savoir, Severus, répondit sa fiancée d'un ton dur, il faut que je sache. Et puis tu as besoin de moi, je sais que ça a été dur pour toi. Mais ils ne t'ont pas reconnus quand tu es entré ?

-Ils étaient trop surpris sur le coup. Et j'ai lancé deux oubliettes en informulé avant qu'ils ne se reprennent. Oh, je en dirais pas que c'était du travail de pro, mais aucun ne m'a appelé Severus, et puis je savais qu'ils étaient déjà morts... Ta mère a juste dit que tu étais trop protégée pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres grâce à ton fiancé.

-Oh, très bien. Et... est-ce qu'ils ont souffert ?

-Ton père, oui. Il a défié le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui l'a torturé, puis je l'ai torturé aussi, sachant qu'il le voulait. Ta mère, il m'a ordonné de la tuer aussitôt, puis il m'a marqué.

-Oh, ça fait mal. Je peux la voir ?

-Regarde, dit-il en montrant l'hideuse marque noire, et oui ça fait mal. Mais je m'en suis sorti en pensant à toi, c'est ton amour qui m'a empêché de devenir fou. Par contre, je suis marqué à jamais, je suis un Mangemort...

-Non, Severus, tu es un des plus courageux opposants au Seigneur des Ténèbres que je connaisse, combien d'entre nous pourraient prendre la Marque pour l'espionner ? Moi je ne pourrais pas en tout cas, je serais terrifiée.

-Peut-être, ma chérie. Je crois que les corps de tes parents ont étés trouvés à cette heure-ci, il faut qu'on aille aux nouvelles pour que ta sœur nous invite aux obsèques...

-Tu vas venir ? Tu ne crains pas d'être découvert ?

-Moi ? Oh non, absolument pas, je vais prendre du Polynectar, et prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre... Peut-être Potter, ça lui ferait plaisir d'enfin sortir avec toi..

-Ah non, je ne sortirais plus jamais avec cette face de veracrasse ! Si tu prends son apparence, je te jure que je te fais subir le même sort que la dernière fois.

-Je plaisantais, dit Severus en s'autorisant un sourire, je vais prendre l'apparence d'un Moldu du coin, rien de plus. »

 **Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? J'ai fait plus long que ce que je n'espérais, j'essaye de faire 5-6 pages pour ce genre de OS. Ah au fait, j'ai glissé quelques indices vers des événements qu'on découvrira au Tome 6 (je pense à l'avance XD), normalement on n'en a pas besoin pour comprendre le texte, mais ceux qui trouvent ce que c'est auront... je sais pas un cookie :p**

 **Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu, à la prochaine ^^**


End file.
